She Said 'I Do'
by Weill Gal
Summary: Diane actually marries Frasier? Chapter 5 up. Frasier's on a plane. And regretting it..just a little. ;-)
1. Prologue

She Said 'I do' JanieSternin  
  
A/N: This is not typical Frith. It takes place in a world where Frasier never met Lilith. Well, he does, but not until he moves to Seattle, in 1993. I'm just having Diane take the place of Lilith, from the time she meets Frasier, until the conclusion of Cheers.  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Do you, Diane Chambers, take this man, Frasier Crane to be your husband?" I held my breath. There was no telling what this woman was capable of answering.  
  
"I do." I almost cried I was so relieved. If I had cried, I wouldn't have been the only one. Yes, Diane was and I wasn't surprised. She had overly-emotional tendencies, but I loved that about her.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." So I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. I was the first time I kissed Diane like that-as my wife-and it was perfect. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I think the Author's Notes in the Prologue pretty much sum it up, so I'm not going to say anything else.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
I sat on my bed, holding the picture of Diane and I as we'd shared that first kiss as husband and wife. I could feel the tears coming, and I knew that it wouldn't be much longer until I would be sobbing.  
  
"Frasier? Do you need any help packing?" She'd come in, and she'd seen me crying. God, I hated that. She wasn't supposed to know how much I loved her, how much she'd hurt me. I knew that knowing would only hurt her, and no matter how much she deserved it, I could never do that to her.  
  
"No, I'm just about finished. I'll be leaving in a few hours. But, I think I'm going to take a break and go for a walk." I couldn't be in the same place as her, so I'd go to the one place I knew she wouldn't show up.  
  
Cheers. She may work there, but since our marriage (since she started working there for that matter) she didn't show up much. It was always her day off. God, it annoyed Sam.   
  
No. Not Sam. Sam had betrayed me as well. It had been as much his decision as hers. I still couldn't believe that Same of all people would do that to me, but he had and I could never forgive him. Why was I even going to that bar in the first place? Hadn't I been through enough hell there to prevent me from going back.   
  
"What can I get ya Dr. Crane?"   
  
"Beer Woody." Ah Woody. So, young and innocent. Kelly would never-  
  
"Here ya are Dr. Crane."  
  
"Thank you Woody."  
  
"So when are you leaving? And, where are you going?"  
  
"I was hoping to finish packing today, and leave tonight, but I don't know. Packing seems to be taking longer then I thought it would. I'm not sure where I'm going. But I hope to stay at a hotel for tonight at least. I can't stand one more night with Diane."  
  
"Oh, okay. Let me know if I can help Dr. Crane." He left, leaving me wondering if he'd been listening to me at all. Oh well. It didn't really matter-  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! Here, I'll pay for that!" A middle-aged man had accidently knocked over my beer. And I hadn't even noticed. Luckily, it had all spilled onto the counter, and none on either of us.  
  
"That's okay, I'll just-"  
  
"No, I insist. Um. Do you happen to know the bartender's name?"  
  
"Woody. I assume you don't come here often?"  
  
"No, I'm from Seattle. I own a radio station there, KACL. Maybe you've heard of it? Woody? Two beers please." Woody came shortly back with our order.  
  
"I can't say that I have, but I haven't been there in years. Not since I moved here anyway."  
  
"Ah. Well, what do you do?"  
  
"I'm a psychiatrist-"  
  
"Oh really? Would you be interested in-oh no you wouldn't be. Well, would you be interested in taking a job in Seattle. We need a replacement. Our other personality just died."  
  
"You mean, I would take calls from strangers, listen to a summary of there problem, and give them the best solution I can. All under about five minutes per call?"  
  
"Yeah, that's about it. So, I'm guessing you're not interested-"  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
***  
  
I have no idea what came over me, just that I needed somewhere to go. But Seattle. Of all the places in the world that man had to be from. Seattle. Dear God. I'd have deal with Dad and Niles. I didn't think that I could handle it.  
  
I'd spent another couple hours at the bar, saying good-bye to all my friends, because I had to leave that night. I only had a week once I got to Seattle to find a place to live and get settled before my job started.   
  
I didn't know how ready I really was to leave though. I'd anticipated being able to spend at least a few weeks in Boston before I went to-well, I don't know where I would have gone. That was my biggest relief. Having somewhere to actually go.  
  
When I walked into our-no Diane's-house, she was the first thing I saw.  
  
"Frasier-"  
  
"Diane. I don't really want to talk. I have to finish talking if I'm leaving tonight."  
  
"You're..." There was a long pause. "Leaving tonight? Where?"  
  
"I'm going to Seattle. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go finish packing." I went into my room, and she followed.  
  
"But, that's so far away-"  
  
"Yes. And isn't that just as well? You obviously don't love me. Or at least not enough to.." My voice had trailed off.  
  
"Oh I do Frasier." She spoke softly. "Just not in that way."  
  
"Well then you never should have said 'I do' now should you?"  
  
"Now Frasier. Would you really rather we'd never gotten married at all?" I was completely silent. "Well do you?" Still I said nothing. She turned around and left the room.  
  
"No." I whispered behind her. "I wouldn't trade these years for anything. I just wish.." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3:   
  
A/N: This took me a while to write. It's been one of those things that I just forget about when my life gets too busy. The previous chapter cut of at a rather odd place, just in the middle of a conversation, and so hopefully it's resumed here-seemlessly. I'd like to thank Dulcey and Krista for constantly telling me to write, and reviewing. Well, enough of my bibble-babble!  
  
"I'm positive we never met. Now, if you'll just let me go, I'd be quite thankful." She looked confused, and a little frightened. Her eyes darted back and forth. She didn't trust me, she didn't want me to know her, and it only made me more curious.   
  
"Oh, are you meeting someone?" What intrigued me so much about this woman, who obviously wanted nothing to do with me?   
  
"Well, no..But to be perfectly honest, I don't make it a habit of talking to strangers in bars. So, please."   
  
"I'm Frasier." I offered her my hand. She shook it, a small smile was forcing its way onto her lips. "Now can you talk to me?"   
  
"You don't want to know my name?" Now she was the one looking intrigued.   
  
"I do. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."   
  
"It's Lilith."   
  
"Interesting name." She gave an 'Oh, and your name isn't' look. "Do you have a last name or is it just Lilith?"   
  
"Well, seeing how you didn't tell me your's, I don't need to tell you mine."   
  
"Fair enough. So, Lilith. What brings you here?"   
  
"To this bar, or Seattle in general." She sat down on a barstole one down from mine. Ah, she didn't want to get too close. We'll see how long this lasts. God, I was starting to think like Sam.   
  
"You're not from Seattle?" She shook her head. "Then, what brings you to Seattle in general?"   
  
"Well, I have a psychiatric conference I have to attend. Or rather, that I am attending."   
  
"Oh, that's interesting. I'm a psychiatrist as well." She gave me an 'I don't think I believe you' look. For someone who seemed to think no one could read her icy face, she sure was obvious when it came right down to it.   
  
"Really? What made you want to be a psychiatrist, of all things? To me, you look more comfortable just sitting in a bar."   
  
"No. I did meet my wife, or rather ex-wife, in a bar though. Oh, I'm sorry. I met her in a clinic. She was one of my patients." She raised an eyebrow. "But, my mother was a psychiatrist, and her work always fascinated me. She first introduced me to Freud's work, which I think is just genius."   
  
"So your mother, introduced you to Freud? Interesting." She gave a sexy little half smile, and laughed. Or, breathed loudly.   
  
"That's right Lilith. What made you want to be a psychiatrist?" To me, you look as though you'd be more comfortable in a freezer.   
  
"Oh, my father left us when I was quite young." She looked hesitant. "I don't know why I'm sharing this with you, but it doesn't look as though we'll be seeing each other after this, so..Well, my mother took me to a therapist, and I spent most of my sessions asking her about her job."   
  
I paused, not knowing what to say to this. "If you're not from Seattle, then where are you from?" She gave me another of her half-laughs.   
  
"Boston. Am I safe in assuming that you live here?"   
  
"Yes, but I just moved. Ironically, from Boston. It's an absolute wonder we've never met. Just out of curiosity, how much longer are you staying?"   
  
"Two weeks actually. I just got here yesterday. Which reminds me, I'm late for a lecture. It was nice talking to you, Doctor..?"k   
  
"Crane. Dr. Frasier Crane." I couldn't help but smile. "I do believe that means you have to tell me your last name."   
  
"Sternin. Dr. Lilith Sternin." She stood up, and extended her hand. I took it, probably holding on a little longer then necessary.   
  
"Well Dr. Sternin, I really would like to see you again before you leave. Can I interest you in dinner tonight?"   
  
"Um. Sure. Is 7 alright?" She seemed quite hesitant, but she had said yes. Which really was all that mattered to me.   
  
"Certainly. Would you like me to pick you up here?"   
  
"That would be fine. Good-bye." She started to walk off, but a few steps away, she slowed and turned around. "By the way, you can call me Lilith."   
  
***   
  
"Niles. I have a date. Where do I take her?" I'd just entered Nervosa, where Niles was almost as much a regular as Norm to Cheers.   
  
"Hello Frasier. Nice to see you too!" He took a sip of his coffee-no excuse me-latte, and made a face. "I specifically asked for a pinch of nutmeg. This is clearly a dash."   
  
"Niles. Focus. Date. Where do I take her?"   
  
"Is it someone I know?" He started spooning nutmeg out of his coffee and onto the napkin. I swear, if he wasn't picky, I'd like you to show me someone who is.   
  
"No Niles. Now, where do I take her?"   
  
"There's this little bistro down the street. Chez something-or-other. I've only been there once but it was excellent. Now that I think about it, why haven't I gone back? Ah yes, Maris broke out in hives when she tasted the bread. Too much..of something." He seemed distracted.   
  
"Niles, are you feeling alright?" I asked, figuring that was the best way to find out what was making him act the way he was.   
  
"Yes, Frasier. What makes you ask that?"   
  
"You just seem.. Well, flustered. Confused maybe?"   
  
"Frasier. I'm positive that I have no idea what you're talking about. I have to go, somewhere to do something. Hey, that sounded a little like you one your show today, didn't it?" Right. Niles would choose that day to listen to the show. "I really do have to go. Good-bye." He got up to leave. Sometimes, he made me wonder.   
  
"Good-bye Niles. Thanks for all your help." That last part was sarcastic but I didn't think he caught it. The way he was acting, it was a surprise he'd understood what he had.   
  
"Oh, yes. You're welcome. Buh bye Frasier." He left looking.. flustered.   
  
I sat drinking my coffee for a while, just looking around and observing people. Diane used to like to pick out random people, and imagine their life stories. I used to think that trait was cute in her, and eventually I'd even picked it up myself. That day, it was annoying for me to sit there thinking about my ex-wife when I'd met a fascinating woman that morning. The last thing I wanted was to be preoccupied with Diane on our date. This woman would surely never like that.   
  
I got up to leave and was halfway to the door when Roz walked in. She stopped me, grabbing my arm.   
  
"What was that about?"   
  
"What was what about?" I knew perfectly well what she was talking about, I just didn't want to admit it.   
  
"The show today, Frasier. You just left. God, that was stupid."   
  
"Roz, if you must know, I've just come off a rather difficult divorce, and some days are hard for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must be going."   
  
"Yeah, just like you *had* to go in the middle of your show!" She called behind me as I was leaving.   
  
"Bye Roz." I stepped out the door as soon as I'd said that. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: I love when I pick up a story I've been putting off working on and fall in love with it-and the charactors-all over again. I have the sad feeling that this is a tiny bit too short to be posted at the moment. But really, I just reached an interesting stopping point, and had to go with it. The usual thanks to all of you who've faithfully reviewed. Thanks for making me feel special! And, I hope this satisfies Krista for at least a minute..   
  
***   
  
I drove around for a while before finally going home. I just needed a few minutes to myself to think about the day. I only had two hours before I had to meet Lilith, but I just needed some time. I was terrified of getting close to this woman.   
  
Only a few months ago, I'd been happily married, assuming nothing could ever go wrong with my life. And then, Sam tells me.. I wish Diane had told me herself. I don't think it would have hurt as bad if she'd said it. At least she would have been being honest with me. Oh God. I wish she hadn't had to tell me at all!   
  
And now.. the possiblility of another relationship, so soon, was enough to frighten even the strongest man.   
  
What was drawing me to Lilith anyways? She didn't seem like the type of woman I usually go for. I mean, she differed from Nanette in every way imaginable, and bore little resemblance to Diane. What was it? Why her rather then all those other women in the bar?   
  
Maybe it was the simple fact that she was different. Maybe I was afraid that if I went for a women at all like them, she'd treat me the same way. I wasn't really sure. All I knew was that Lilith had drawn me to her that day. It was probably the way she was a little rough around the edges-or at least at first glance. Diane used to say I liked a challenge.   
  
And I knew Lilith would be just that, a challenge. She wasn't the kind of girl that would get drunk and sleep with me on a first date-the kind of girl I'd tricked myself into thinking I wanted when I entered that bar. No. Lilith would take a little work. And I was ok with that.   
  
I finally pulled into the parking garage, locked the car, and walked to the elevator.   
  
***   
  
I walked into the bar just a little early. I didn't want to be late, but I didn't want to sit around waiting for her. And with my stupidity, if I'd gotten there early, I would have ordered drink after drink until I was practically unconcious. That would certainly get me a second date.   
  
I wandered over to the part of the bar I'd met her at, and to my surprise, I found her sitting there, writing in a notebook. I knew she'd be early, but I just expected to wait for her. Diane was rarely on time. But that was Diane.   
  
"Hello Lilith." She looked up at me, and was a little startled at first. Then she softened enough to smile a smile that was barely noticeable. "Can I get you a drink?"   
  
She hesitated. "I'm not sure that would be the best idea.."   
  
"Oh, don't you trust me?" I pouted a little.   
  
"To be frank, I'm not sure I do. After all, I don't know anything about you. You're just some man I met in a bar this afternoon.. and well, I don't even know you all that well."   
  
"We'll just have to get to know each other tonight then."   
  
She smiled. "I guess we will. I really am sorry. I've just.. had a few bad experiences with men in the past.. and I don't often find myself very trusting."   
  
"That's fine. You don't need to trust me right now. All that I ask is that you let me buy you dinner."   
  
"That, I can do." She followed me out of the bar, and to my surprise into my car.   
  
"I can't drive," she offered as an explanation for her sudden bout of trust. "And, I suppose, I'll have to suck it up. Just this once."   
  
I laughed. "I'm glad. And, I'm going to have to teach you to drive someday." I helped her into the car, and then went around to let myself in. This was going to be interesting. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Whoo! Thanks to all of you who've reviewed and pushed me to write. And, all of you who keep posting-making me look bad. ;-)  
  
"Well Lilith. I must say, I'm quite shocked you're up here." We were back in my apartment, after having a few drinks.  
  
"I trust you." She giggled, which was something I thought to be completely beyond her ability. "And that's what I find shocking."  
  
"I'm glad. Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
She giggled again. "I think we've had more then enough to drink for one night."  
  
"So is that a 'no'?" I'd asked that just to see if I could get her to giggle again. Which she did.  
  
"Yes, I guess it is."  
  
"Well, would you like to sit down?" At that point, I didn't know what to ask.  
  
"Oh, cut the crap Frasier. We both know why you asked me out. Or at least why you asked me up."  
  
"You really think you do huh? Then why did I?"  
  
She laughed. Not giggled. It was a little too seductive for a giggle. Hell, it was a little too seductive for a laugh. Well, whatever it was, she did it, and the slowly stepped closer to me. Until finally, she was so close I could feel her breath.  
  
"Oh come on Frasier. Don't you find me the least bit attractive?" She pulled the pins out of her bun and gently shook her head.  
  
"Well, yes.. But this isn't something I generally do on a first date." Her hair smelled so damn good..  
  
"What is is we're doing?" She ran her hands down my chest, and then started to unbutton my shirt.  
  
"Nothing. And we can't do anything." It had taken all my strength to say that. "I don't think I'm ready for this-"  
  
"Ready for what?" She'd backed away and I could tell that she was hurt.  
  
"To get this close to a woman again. To feel this way, this soon. Lilith, I'm..not ready to fall in love."  
  
She looked shocked and more then a little afraid, and I couldn't say I blamed her. No matter how drunk I'd been, I'd basically told her that I was falling in love with her-which wasn't entirely off the mark.  
  
"Um.. I'm suddenly not feeling so well. I think I'll get a cab." She wanted out of this messy situation, and I couldn't blame her. The only thing I could do was to let her run.  
  
She hurried over to the door, grabbing her coat on the way. She paused for just a second in the doorway, but then rushed out.  
  
I stood watching that door for what felt ike hours. Finally, I had to admit to myself that she wasn't coming back, and I went to bed.  
  
The rest of her two weeks in Seattle were a complete fog to me. We only ran into each other once. We were both waking in the park, but pretended not to notice.  
  
I went to work as usual, but I didn't have the energy. Dad's new physical therapist, Daphne, was convinced I had a fever and needed to see a "real doctor." Roz said that if I already needed a vacation, I wouldn't last a year.  
  
But I do remember the night she left. I was comfortably positioned on the couch with one of my favorite books open in front of me, but I wasn't reading it. Of course, I blamed it on Dad, who was sitting next to me in That Chair, watching a baseball game.  
  
"Hey Dad, can you turn that down a little? I'm trying to read."  
  
"Hey Fras, can you read in your room? I'm trying to watch the game." At that, Eddie came to sit next to me and stare. That damn dog seemed fascinated with me, and sometimes it was more then a little frightening.  
  
"Nice Dad." I slammed my book shut and he looked over at me.  
  
"What's been going on with you lately? You seem so depressed." He sure hit that nail on the head. "Eddie looks worried." Was it Eddie that was worried or Dad? Either way, he turned the volume down on the television.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I'm alright." He tuned the sound back up. "If you must know, I've just chased away yet another woman."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Oh, is that all?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'is that all?'" Needless to say, I was annoyed he wasn't showing more concern. After all, I'd loved this woman.  
  
"Geez Frasier. You could have known her what? Maybe two weeks? How could that make any difference?"  
  
"Niles knew he loved Maris after seeing her once." That was a moot point-at best.  
  
"And look at where that got him. You're better off without whoever this woman is."   
  
"No. I really don't think I am."  
  
"Well, then way are you sitting here telling me?" He was obviously becoming frusterated-that I was keeping him from his game. "He kept one eye on the set the entire time, even if the sound was back down.  
  
"Today was her last day in Seattle. She's probably on a plane back to Boston right now."  
  
"Then go to Boston." Who was I to argue with logic like that? 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-  
  
A/N: Look at me go. Updating and stuff.  
  
Giant raindrops splashed on the windshield-the wipers almost unable to keep up. The highway was almost impossible to see-it might have been better had it been about 4 hours earlier. It was just too damn dark!  
  
Maybe it was a sign. That I wasn't supposed to get to the airport at all. God only knows what awaits me in Boston. I'd be sure to run into Diane. Was Lilith worth that kind of pain?  
  
I laughed. The answer to that wasn't as simple as I thought it would be. There was the lingering feeling that maybe Dad was right. I'd only known her a couple days, did I really expect to fall in love with her that fast?  
  
And what would happen when I got there? I wasn't supposed to expect her to pack up and move to Seattle just for the hope of a future together. Maybe I could move back to Boston.  
  
No. No, I couldn't. Then what the hell was I doing?  
  
More raindrops, but I was able to see better. The airport was within sight now, and my stomach was in knots. Where was I going? Surely not to Boston.  
  
I'm insane. That's it. I kept telling myself that.  
  
Once I get there, will I be able to find her? Probably not. Turn around dammit! Turn AROUND!  
  
"The 12:15 flight to Boston is delayed due to rain." A woman's voice cracked over the loudspeaker. Lovely. Just lovely. Give me more chances to back out of this why don't you?  
  
I'd just reached my gate and found a place to sit. I was busy pretending to read when a blonde woman of about my age found herself in front of me.  
  
"Is anyone sitting here?" She gestured towards the empty seat to my right. "This place is so crowded-"  
  
"No. Go ahead." I felt like I was being short with her. "My name's Frasier by the way."  
  
"Hi." She sat down. "I'm Charlotte."  
  
"Charlotte. That's a nice name. Do you live in Seattle?" Was I beginning to flirt with her? Was there something seriously wrong with me?  
  
She laughed. "No, I'm actually from Chicago."  
  
"Oh? Then what brings you to a Seattle airport, heading to Boston?"  
  
"Well, I'm visiting family in Boston and I always wanted to see Seattle. So, here I am. What about you?"  
  
"Oh, I just moved here from Boston. I'm actually going back to-" I laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't want to hear this."  
  
"Why not? It could help to pass the time couldn't it? Unless you don't want to tell me." That last sentence made me decide that I absolutely had to tell her.  
  
And so we sat, for the next few hours. Me, telling this almost complete stranger the story of the last 9 years of my life. Starting with meeting Diane at Goldenbrook and ending with going to Boston to win back Lilith.  
  
"Flight 119 will be landing in Boston in 20 minutes. I hope you all had a nice flight." The pilot's voice jerked me awake. I'd actually fallen asleep. Now that was incredible-it seemed like I was way too worried for sleep to come, but come it did. And, I was grateful that I had it. Mainly, it meant I hadn't had to sit worrying the entire flight, but also because I hadn't really slept in almost two weeks.  
  
So the next hour a whirlwind of continuous anoucements from the pilot, flight attendents, baggage claims, and finding a taxi. A taxi to where?  
  
So it was raining in Boston too?  
  
I didn't have an umbrella, so I opened the all-too-familiar door with dripping wet hands. I swung the door open just as a flash of lightning struck.  
  
The tray Diane was carrying came crashing to the floor. And who could blame her? 


End file.
